Sunshine in my Lonely Night
by MelissaMasen
Summary: What happened if the reason Bella left Arizona wasn't because of Phil's job, what if it was because Renee didn't love her, and Phil just wanted to use her. Can a special someone help her forget about her awful past and make her feel loved again?
1. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TO MY OLD READERS (meaning you already read my story)**

First of all, I want to say sorry. I will not be continuing this story as is. I'm going to go back and change quite a few things. Like this will no longer be a vampire/human story. Its going to become an all human story. I am very very, very, VERY sorry. As you can see I have already changed the summary on the story link. I understand if you become angry at me. i would be angry at me. I feel immensely sorry. The reason behind this whole decision is because there is so much I want to do with the story, but I feel like some of the things that I already wrote hold me back. Like Edward and his family being vampires, or Bella never actually telling Renee the truth. These little things are keeping me from leading the story to where I want it to go. I hope you understand. I will be re-writing the story as close as possible to the current one. So if you want to read the new story (which I hope you do) please do. But if your too mad at me for deciding to change it randomly and do not want to read the new story, I understand you and its okay. I was going to delete the whole story and then start again new but I believe you guys deserve an explanation. You guys have been nothing but wonderful to me throughout the whole story (well so far). And I want to thank everyone who supported me in any way. You guys made me so happy(: I feel so terrible about doing this to you guys, but I just can't continue it, the way it is. Hope fully you can forgive me. And once again I am terribly sorry.

-MelissaMasen

**IF YOU NEW TO THIS STORY**

I am sorry but the new chapter isn't up yet. I've decided to re write my story. The summary on the story link is the official new one. And I ask you not to read the other chapters on here. I will be posting the new chapter up and a few days time under the same title.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the inconvenience.

-MelissaMasen


	2. The Unexpected

**Hello People,, This is my first Fanfiction,, so please review and let me know what you think(:**

**Disclamier:** I do not own Twilight. That all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer(:

As I turned the page of my worn down book, I thought about how I am always reading romantic books where the guy is this sweet, gentleman, who knows how to treat a lady. And then it came to me. The man I've been dreaming of doesn't exist. Maybe a hundred years ago he did, but not now in this era. I want someone who would be able to take care of my clumsy self, and love me for who I am, a plain, pale, shy girl, with normal brown eyes and normal brown hair. Not even with a hint of color in my features at all. I would be lucky to find a tenth of my dream guy in some one here. Maybe if I prayed with all my might, God Might bless me with _him._

_Hmmph… How lucky am I. _I said sarcastically to myself.

That's when I heard Phil's car pull up in the drive way.

_Hmm, that's strange; Phil not supposed to be home for at least an hour or more. Maybe I'll start dinner a little early today. I'll start cooking right after I finish this chapter._

"Hey Phil" I said as I seen him walk in through the door.

"Hey Bells" he called back a little nervously.

_Something was up with Phil, but I couldn't put my finger on it._

"Err… is your mother home?" _Why would he ask that? He knows that she is at her yoga class._

"Umm no, Remember she's at her yoga class... Until 7pm." _How weird of him to forget about that. Oh well my mom does have a thing for picking bizarre men._

"So you mean she not here" _No I mean that she's right in front of us!!!_

"No Phil she's not here" I said a little irritated.

After I said that he gave me a weird look. Then he came around the sofa and sat next me. He sat **very** close to me, and then he grabbed the control and turned the T.V. on pretty loudly. I sighed and turned to him.

"Phil can you please turn it down a bit, I am trying to read" I was going to go to my room and read if he didn't turn it down. But instead he just gave me this eerie smile that scared me. Bewildered by his sudden change of emotions, I turned and stood up but what happened next surprised me, he suddenly grabbed me from my hips, and pushed me against the couch.

_Oh my god, what the hell!!!_

"What the hell are you doing Phil, let me go" I screamed in his face.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" I said trying to push him off. He put all his weight on me holding both my hand in one of his, and with the other hand he grabbed my face. He then started to stick his **tongue **down my throat. I screamed and kicked and started to hit him from any place possible. I raised my knee that was between his legs, with all my might, n got him right in his sensitive part.

"YOU FUCKEN BITCH!!!" he yelled to me as he slapped me across my face.

_Scream Bella, You need to Scream for help. _I said to myself.

"AHHHHHHH SOME ONE HEL-" I tried to scream but he covered up my mouth, with his hands, while doing that he let go of my hands. Even with all his weight on top of me, with tears running down my face and sobs escaping from my chest I somehow found the strength to get him off of me. I got him again in the same spot with my knee, but this time he held me down with the weight of his leg, so it didn't hurt him that much, but still enough for him to wince at the pain. And now with my hands free, I started throwing kicks and punches at him, and squirming around like a worm. Doing that we rolled off the couch, and I jumped up right away.

I started to make a run for the front door, but knowing me I tripped on my book that I was reading earlier. He then grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me down, but I started kicking him hard in his face, trying not to fall over. He then let go of me.

_Run Bella, Run get out of here._ My conscience was screaming at me. I was half way out the door when that sick, disgusting dog threw something at me. But that wasn't what stopped me; it's what he said that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"If you tell anyone about this Bella, I'll kill you and your mom!!"

_Did he say KILL!! As in murder me and my mom just because I didn't let him have his way with me. Now what do I do!!!!_


	3. Why me God?

**Quick Note: I want to thank everyone who favorited, alerted or reviewed my story!! THANKS SO MUCH,, You guys don't know how happy it made me(: And just for that ill promise to do my best with updating the story frequently(: **

**Rachel, this one is for you (… love you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight… I wish I did,, buhh I don't,, I KnoW bummer rite(:

That's all Stephanie Meyer- ^_^

_Did he say KILL!! As in murder me and my mom just because I didn't let him have his way with me. Now what do I do!!!!_

I turned slowly as his word ran its course in my mind. I was so close to hyperventilating, that I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. When I looked into the house through the front door I noticed that he was no longer on the floor. A mater-of-fact he wasn't even in the living room. With that little notice, I ran all the up the street. If Phil wasn't in the house then where did he go? Would he be following me? Well I wasn't just going to stand there and let him find me. I had to go somewhere, but where would I go?

I couldn't go to my friend's house. I might lead him there, and who know what that perv might want to do with us.

So instead I ran towards the mall, as soon as I felt that I was a safe distance away from my house, I started to calm down and walk. When doing that it hit me,

"_Bella do you even realize that you were almost raped by your MOTHERS FREAKEN BOYFRIEND!!"_

Realizing what just **almost** happened to me, I leaned against a wall that I was passing by and started to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. "_What am I going to do?"_ I said to myself as I felt myself fall on to the floor. _"I can't go back, Phil there and what happens if he tries to rape me again."_ I sat there crying wondering what I was going to do. I knew that if you were ever sexually assaulted you were supposed to tell the authorities right away. But what happens if he finds out before they can get him, will he kill me and my mom?

"Mh-mh- My mom!" I said out loud without even knowing._ Would he still be there? Even after what he did to me today, Would he also hurt my mom tonight?_

"Huh, did you say something… Oh!! Hey ... Umm are you alright?" Some bystander said as she was walking pass me.

"I gota tell her, but how without putting her in danger" I mumbled on still unknowingly out loud.

"Tell me who sweetheart, whose in danger?" The lady asked, beginning to worry.

I then noticed that I had been speaking out loud all this time. When I was about to respond to her question, I looked up and saw _**him**_staring at me from across the street with a sick smile on his face. My stomach started to twist and turn at the sight of his face. Fear, hatred, and disgust ran through my veins so fast, that someone would think of me crazy.

"GET .. FROM .ME!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so loudly that not only did I scare the person besides me; I also scared the people around me. But it also hurt my throat so much that it felt like it was burning.

The lady, who was trying to talk to me earlier, was now backing away from me. She noticed that I wasn't staring at her, but far behind her. She then turned and stared in the direction that I was looking at.

Phil acting STUPID, began to look around him, as if trying to find who I was staring at, as if he wasn't the culprit, and began to walk toward me.

_No, No, No!! What does he want from me!_

"Miss", "Miss","Sweetie"," Are you okay?", "What happed?", "Are you hurt?" Different people were calling to me all at once. But has soon has _**he**_ took another step closer to me. I jumped up and ran. I ran all the way to my house, without stopping. I didn't care if he was there any more, I was going to tell my mom, and let the cops handle him. But when I got there I not only saw my mom's car there, but I also saw him getting out of his. Apparently he didn't notice me, and continued up the walk way.

I deliberated for a moment, if I was really able to tell my mom.

That's when she came out the door, and kissed him, as if welcoming him home. It disgusted me greatly that I began to cry.

My mom noticing me, blushed at first, embarrassed I guess. But when she really looked at me, her face fell, and she ran to me.

"Bells what's wrong??" she asked me worried.

I didn't answer her, I didn't know how to answer her. I never lied to Renee before, but I just didn't know what to say.

"Bella!! What's wrong, you're scaring me, say something" she said frantic.

I looked at her straight in her eyes, and saw all her worry and fear, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Bella, baby, what happened, you're as white as a ghost! Phil came here; I think something I wrong with Bells!"

"No, No I'm fine, _you_ stay were your at!" As I said that my voice cracked in al the wrong places. Phil smiled at me, which not only made it harder for me to keep a straight face, but also to continue lying to my mom. All these emotions made me felt like throwing up.

"Bella, what it is wrong! You're lying to me" My mother said angrily. _Was I really that easy to read? I mean I know that I never lied to HER! But I mean I've lied before. Maybe I'm just a bad liar._

_Think Bella, You need to think, Think of something for right now, and when _he_ leaves tomorrow for "work", you can tell her._

"No really mom, I'm alright" I said to her, my voice sounding shockingly confidant.

"It's just that-" right when I was about to say my excuse, I made a bad decision and looked towards Phil who gave me this gruesome glare, that made me feel so far beyond scared, that I literally almost yelped from being frightened.

"You promise me that you're not lying to me?" she asked

_No mom, I'm lying, Phil tried to rape me, we need to get away from him!! He's dangerous!_

"It's what Bella, you can tell me, I won't get mad at you" _Get mad at me! It's __**you're**__ sick perverted boyfriend who stuck __**his **__tongue down __**my **__throat!!!!! _

"Umm… It's just that I just seen a cat get run over a little while ago, and it shocked me, at the sight of everything, and how the driver didn't even stop"

"Aww, Bells you can't let things like that get to you, you scared me half to death, that's just Mother Nature taking its course" She said to me with relief in her eyes.

"It was just an awful sight mom" I said trying to continue me lie.

"Hmm, Ya Bells… Don't scare us like that" _Is he talking to me! Is he actually talking to me, That- Son-of-A-Bitch was actually talking to me._

As I passed him I slapped him so hard, my hand started to pulsate with pain.

"BELLA!!" my mom yelled at me.

"Haha, it's okay babe, she was just play'n around" Phil said, rubbing his cheek.

Revolted by his plan to try to cover me up, sickened me so much that instead of running to my room, I ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

I felt to discussed, and gross, that I also took a shower. But just to make sure he wasn't watching me or anything, I brought my clothes into the bathroom with me to change. Even after I let the steaming hot water, relax my stiff muscles, I no longer feel could comfortable in my own house. I was scared silly by the idea that he could be watching me, or waiting for me. What was he doing on the street earlier today? Was he going to try to hurt me again, or try to kill me?

Thinking that I was no longer safe, I started to cry. I spent the next two hours on the bathroom floor, shedding crocodile tears, thinking of why he would do this to me. He seemed like a nice guy, he seem to be really into my mom. I guess that he just isn't the guy he seems to be.

Right then and there, I made up my mind for the second time tonight. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I heard lot stories where the girl is raped or sexually harassed and they enclosed themselves in a little bubble and lock the world out, so that they can "protect themselves" from the sick men who tried to hurt them.

But I'm going to have to tell my mom sooner or later. What if he ends up hurting her, when I could've stopped him? No, I won't let him get that far. "_I'm going to put a stop to this now!_" I said to myself.

With that I wiped my tears off and was going to go tell my mom, but right when I opened the door I seen Phil walking down the hall way. I also decided that I was going to tell my mom, when he wasn't around. Three tuff decisions I had to make in one day.

As I walked to my room I closed my door and lock it, but when I turned on the light, a bright Pink envelope was on my floor. It looked like it had been slid under the door.

I picked it up off the floor to examine it; I opened it to find a handwritten note.

As I read it, my stomach dropped. "_Why God? Why are you torching me for?" _I asked.

**So what do guys think? Who do you think wrote her that note? Please Review!! I really want to know what you guys think. Even if its two words,, ill still appreciate it!(: Well I don't have school today, so I'll start on the next chapter, buhh I'm going to wait till I get five reviews to post it(:**

**So just click on the lil green button rite under this, n rite me a couple words (: please (-gives whoever reviews her, a big fat cookie-) and ill b your best friend for ever!!(:**

****Haha,, knowing me, I properly still post it tomorrow just for all the other people who subscribe to me!! I love you guys! ******

**~MelissaMasen**


	4. She Loves Him?

**Hey you guys, I really appreciate your support. I want to thank everyone who subscribed and reviewed me, you guys are way far beyond awesome (: And even though I asked for five reviews you guys gave me more. Thanks!!!! (-Gives you a big fat delicious cookie, just like she promised-). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter (:**

**And a special Thanks to my friend Stephanie,, I love you too much, that words can't explain it(: This one is for you!!!**

**Disclaimer:** As most of you know I am not Stephanie Meyer, Therefore I do not own Twilight.

_As I read it, my stomach dropped. "Why God? Why are you torching me for?" I asked._" What have I done to you to make you hate me this much?" I looked up to the ceiling, as I spoke these words.

A simple little note couldn't change my life around, but yet this one did. These four little words would haunt me for the rest of my life. What would this heartless creep want with me? What would he do until his disgusting crave has been completed.

If any one finds out about what happened today,

I WILL KILL YOU

-Phil

Why does God hate me? I didn't do anything to deserve this. I'm a good student, I help a around the house, I hardly never lie to anyone, only when it's necessary. Maybe he was punishing me because I lied to my mother today. Maybe it was because I broke her trust. Whatever I must have done, is coming back to me.

I sat on my bed crying, thinking of a way out of this. I wanted to tell my mom so badly, but what if it only made things worse. Do I really think that he would kill me and my mom? I wanted to slap Phil again and again until I could no more; I wanted to be able to beat him up so badly that he wouldn't even think about coming in a close distance to me. I wanted to shoot his nose up to his brain, and make in wither in pain, but I knew I would never be able to do that. I would run, just like I did today. It seemed like danger had a thing for me, just two weeks ago I almost got ran over by a semi truck, if it wasn't for the trucks quick brakes I would have been dead right now.

In the state that I was in at the moment, being dead didn't sound too bad. But I wasn't the type of person that would commit suicide, I didn't agree in how someone could take their life away. I'm a decision maker, and once I make up my mind, I stick to it. I inherited that from my dad.

I missed my dad. It had been a good two years that I haven't seen him. We used to spend a month together, every summer. But these last two years I decided to help tutor younger children in the summer. So it's been awhile since I've seen him, he used to call me every once in a while, but it's been maybe five months since his last call.

"Bella Sweetheart, aren't you going to come down and eat?" I heard my mom call me from the kitchen.

"N-N-No… Umm I'm not that hungry" I couldn't even talk right from crying so much.

"Ahhhl-right then" she said a little unsure.

"Where you going babe?" Phil asked my mom

"Ima go see what's wrong with Bella" she replied

"Babe! Would you want to eat dinner after you seen a cat being smashed?" he questioned her.

"Mmmm no but, I think there's something else up with her". As she said that, I heard her chair squeaked against the floor. I quickly wiped away my tears that were still lingering on my cheek.

"I love you babe" That fake jackass told my mom. I never heard my mom say it back to him, and I prayed that I wouldn't. But I bit my tongue when she did.

"I love you too" She said sounding all happy. If only she knew what his intentions were, she would have been horrified by him. I know I was. I felt the utmost hatred towards him at that moment, all i wanted to do was run him over a thousand time with a bull dozer…

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

**Renee's POV**

"Sweetie can I come in?" I asked her as I opened her door. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I was determined to find out.

"Yea mom, come in" Bella said almost a whisper. As I opened her door, I noticed that her lights were turned off. So I turned them on and seen her sad, red, puffy face, from crying I guessed.

"_What really happened this afternoon, she looks like had seen someone being murdered?" I thought worriedly as I seen my daughters face._

"Sweetie what's wrong?"When I asked her, she started to cry again. I didn't know what was making her feel this way, but I wanted it to stop. The way her eyes looked made it seem like she was in pain.

"Mom-"she said a little nervously. I walked up to her bed, sat next her, and took her in my arms. "Sweetie whatever it is, tell me"

"Mom we need to talk" she said, suddenly her voice sound way more confidant._ "The scene of a cat getting run over couldn't have made her felt this way... Could it?" _

"What is it Bella" my mind started to race through the worse possibilities that could have happened. _"Was she raped, did she get mugged, is someone threatening her, is there something wrong at school, does she need money, could is she pregnant…?"_I stopped my mind right there and asked her, because apparently she didn't want to say it straight out.

"Bella are you pregnant or something?" When I asked her this question, her eyes got all wide, and she blushed. Relief washed through me, making jump back to my conclusions.

"No! Mom, come on you know me better" she said a bit embarrassed.

"Well then tell me what's on your mind, cuz its killing me over here" I said with a little laugh, trying to relieve the moment a bit.

"Mom what would you do if the person you loved, _loved_ someone else, who would hurt you or didn't like you?

_What is that supposed to mean? If I loved someone, who loved someone else, who would hurt or not like me? Did she have a boyfriend or something that she didn't tell me about, and that he didn't like me? Maybe if she would have told me about him, I could of acted cool. Ya, being a cool mom is in right now"_ I thought a bit smug.

"Well sweetheart, I would tell the person that I loved, to tell the person that they love to give me a chance to get to know me better, so that they won't want to hurt me or dislike me anymore" I was kind of irritated with her if she had a boyfriend and didn't tell me about him, it was rare when Bella actually let someone into her life, and I would have been happy for her.

I remembered how hard it was for her to accept Phi into the house. She never said anything, but I could just tell by her actions. Bella is such a selfless person. She always tries to make others happy before her. She is such a wonderful person.

"That's what you meant right?"The look she was giving me, made me feel like my answer was way off.

"Umm… ya mom. That's was the answer I was hoping for" she said with a confused smile.

Something didn't seem right, but I let that slide.

"So why all the crying and not wanting to eat, I mean I know my cooking isn't that good, buhh why are you so sad?"

"I dunno" There is defiantly something up.

"Mom do you love Phil? _Where did that come from?_

"Umm, Well Sweetheart, Phil does make me feel complete and he is a nice guy, but I don't know if I love him yet" I wondered why she brought up this subject. I didn't expect it, maybe she's trying to beat around the bush. "But I guess you can say ya, or perhaps it more like maybe."

"Then why did you just tell him that you loved him if you aren't sure?" Did she hear that?

"Umm sweetheart, while sometimes when someone tells someone else that they love them, it doesn't necessarily mean that their head over heels for them." Did she love someone else already? Was she planning to marry someone already, she hasn't even finished high school; she knows how I feel about marriage. Just look at how I and her father ended up.

"Would you say you love Phil enough to marry him?_ Where is this girl getting it from?_

"Umm I wouldn't say that, I mean for the moment no, but maybe if things continue to go down the right path, then it can be an option." I didn't know where she was going with this. Did she have something against marriage?

"Okay good, so if I were to tell you that I didn't like Phil, you wouldn't be so mad, because you didn't love him right" _"What?"_ My mouth literally fell open with a little "pop" sound.

"Bella where are you going with this?" I was rather suspired at her, I mean I know she didn't approve of him moving in, but I knew that she didn't have a problem with him and me. Could she be jealous? Or maybe it's a metaphor, like if she didn't like my boyfriend its okay with me opposed to if I didn't like her boyfriend. Wow! Bella actually has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me about it.

"Bella this is not fair, I told you about Phil, why didn't you tell me about yours?" I was now starting to get frustrated. This was not like Bella at all. What was with her?

"Not fair? Tell you about mine? What are you talk'n about? You lost me?" Her eye brows were all arched up and she had a confused pout on her face. Was I wrong? If I was, then what has she been talking about all this time?

"Bella, I'm talking about this boyfriend you have, that you're not telling me about. Sweetie I'm so happy that you're actually letting someone else come into your life, but why-" she cut me off.

"What? Uhh no mom I don't have a boyfriend!" _What?_

"Then what have you've been talking about all this time?" I was shocked. What?

"Mom I've been talking about you and Phil!!! What have you've been talking about?" She asked

Now I was really pissed off. So all this time I thought she had this boyfriend, but she really didn't. And she been talking about me and Phil, what was that supposed to mean?"

"Bella so you're saying that you don't have a boyfriend, and that you really don't like Phil?"

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Are you girls alright in there?" Phil Asked

**Bella's POV**

"Bella so you're saying that you don't have a boyfriend, and that you really don't like Phil?"

"_Yes Mom I have boyfriend, and were going to get married, and have kids. And No I'm saying that I adore that sick dog that you call a boyfriend, and that I want you to marry him."_I said to myself with heavy sarcasm.Right when I was about to tell her the truth, the real truth, we heard a knock on the door.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Are you girls alright in there?" Phil Asked

"_No Phil, we're as happy as pie. YOU ALMOST RAPED ME TODAY, HOW DO EXSPECT ME TO BE!!!"_

"We're just fine sweetheart, I'll be out in a moment" She sounded irritated. Why should she be irritated, I was the victim here!

"A-l right then?" He said it more like a question, as he walked away and closed the door.

She turned back to me." Bella, what do you mean?"

"Mom what I'm trying to say is that I don't like Phil, and what I-I-I'm trying to say, is that I don't feel comfortable with him living here!" I felt good to finally get that off my shoulder.

"What? You don't like Phil? Why are you choosing now to tell me, it's been what 8 months that he's live here, and you're barely telling me this now?" _"I didn't have a reason before, before, he tried to rape me!"_ I started to cry again.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you don't allow others to come into your life, and let them love you, but just because someone starts loving me, that doesn't give you right to stop liking them!"_ "What! What is she trying to say? I don't let people love me?"_

"You just told me that you didn't love him!" I told her very frustrated.

"I never said that! You asked me if I loved him enough to marry him, and I said that I think it would be a no, but I never said that I didn't love him!"

"_What? I did ask her- wait so does she love him?"_

"You love him?" I asked astounded

"I think I do Bella, and I'm not going to let you come in the way of things!" She said standing up, and pointing her finger at me

"What? Do you even know what he is capable of!" I screamed at her

"Phil is a very nice man, and he knows how to treat a lady Bella! It's not my fault that you don't let anyone love you" I started crying, and couldn't take it anymore.

"_Stop saying that!!"_

"I do to let people love me! I'm sorry I haven't found Mr. Perfect like you have apparently. I hope you enjoy your life with that Dog!" I was now furious.

"Dog? Phil is no Dog and you know what I will! And as long has you live under my roof, you will have to deal with it!" She said walking out of my room.

That right there blew my hat way far off.

"Then you know what I won't live with you no more! Thanks for taking your boyfriend's side over your own daughter's!"I said slamming the door at her shocked face.

I ran to my bed, grabbed my CD player and turned up whatever was play'n on full blast.

I didn't pay attention to the lyrics at all. I was thinking of a place I could go live at for a while, just to show my mom, how wrong she is about her precious little _Phil_. I then thought the perfect person who would take me in.

I quickly grabbed my house phone and dialed a number that I haven't dialed in a while.

"Hello" the person on the other lined picked up.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Who do you guys think she called? (I'm pretty sure you guys can get it) Do you think this person is as willing as Bella thinks to take her in?**

**And I seriously enjoyed writing Renee's POV. But it was a little hard to come out of Bella's state of mind. PLEASE tell me what you think about it and review. I enjoy every review I get! Seriously! I start jumping up and down like a girl who just won Miss America. JK**

**And I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I promised. Fanfiction was having some technical difficulties with signing in): So judging by how well you guys did in the last chapter, I want to say that when I get eight review, I will release the next chapter(:**

****And P.S I think Edward is going to make his way into the story {wink, wink}**

**Exciting rite (:**

**Love you guys**

**~MelissaMasen**


	5. Topaz Eyes

**Hey you guys! Thanks a million for all your support. I really appreciate every favorite author/ story, story alerts and especially reviews I get. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I got really sick. Shoot I still am. But I made myself get out of bed for you guys (Picture me wrapped up in my blankets like a burrito sitting in front of my computer drinking hot tea typing this). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And hopefully this chapter can make up for your wait.**

**Well enough about me!! On to Chapter 4!!!**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Twilight. SM owns it all (:

"_Hello" the person on the other lined picked up._

"Hi! May I please speak to Chief Swan?" I called him at the police office, I wasn't quite sure if would be home yet.

"Speaking" he said using his **"**professional**"** voice I presumed.

"Uh Hi Dad, how have you been?"I figured that I would start with small talk first. I don't believe that I ever called him at work before. Shoot. I don't think that I've called him in like five years. It's always been him to call me.

"Bella? Is it really you? How have you been? Wait… Is everything aright, did something happen?" At first he sounded a bit confused and then all of a sudden his voice started to rise with concern for me.

"Dad I'm fine, really, gosh can't a daughter just call her father without him having to worry?"

"Uhh no offence Bells, but you never have before." He said it as if saying Duh to someone who just asked a stupid question. But all the more, I started to feel guilty for never calling him. I started to feel a little bad, for what I was about to push on him. "Sooo, why the sudden call?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you can do me a favor."_ A really, really BIG favor! _"I was wondering…" I didn't know how to ask him. _"Just do it Bella, don't beat around the bush!"_If… I could go live with you for a while?" The last part came out as a rush of words. It kind of sounded slurred.

"Uhh, what happened Bells? I mean of course you can, but why so sudden?" He sounded a little reluctant. "_Was I really that bad of a daughter?"_

"You see… me and mom had a little fight, well it really was an argument, but let's just say that we didn't agree on the same terms, and so she said that as long as I lived under her roof, I had to listen to her!" I didn't tell him the real reason, because that would only make thing worse.

"Well what did you want to do that she didn't let you?"_ Aww man, what do I tell him now? "No dad, it's not that I wanted to do something, it's that her freaken boyfriend tried to rape me!!" that would go smooth!_

"Well the truth is that I'm not getting along with Phil, and I'm tired of getting on moms nerves about it, so I offered to move out, and allow her to live her life better" _Oh wow! Bella do you understand that you'll be leaving your mom with a rapist!_

"Well your always welcome to come and live with me Bella, but are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I think so." I said lamely

"Well Bells, when did you two have this argument?"

"Earlier today"

"Maybe you should try talking to her again"

"She doesn't listen, she said that just because I don't let people love me, that I shouldn't let someone love her!" I started to cry when I said this. Do I really neglect others, I mean im not the type of person who shows my affection, but that doesn't mean I don't let people love me, I just don't my heart broken again.

*****

Flash Back

"_Bells you know that I love you right" Jacob had told me. Giving me kiss on my cheek._

"_Well that's what you tell me all the time" I had actually felt that he was the one, I know that I was only 16, but still he treated me right, he took me out, my mom liked him. He was my heater on a cold night. He was the peanut butter and I was the jelly. Not only was he my boyfriend, but he was also my best friend._

"_And you know that I will never hurt you right." He said._

"_Of course you won't, because I'll take you down if you were to hurt me" I said trying to be funny. Lord knows that I won't be a match to him._

"_Oh yes, Bella Swan would sooo be able to take me down."He said laughing at my little joke._

"_What are you afraid that I'll be able to take you down?" I said making my fist into a ball, and moving them in circles, as if I were going to fight him._

"_Bella please, you wouldn't be able to fight a teddy bear, without hurting yourself" That's properly true_

"_Are you making fun of my ability to walk on a flat surface?" I said putting my hand over my heart, as if that had hurt me._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, and what are you going to do about it?" he said trying to sound mean and smiling while wrapping his arms around my waist, embracing me in a hug._

"_Oh ill I tell you what I'll do about it" I started to lean in to kisses him, but right before our lips were about to touch he blurted out four words that changed my whole perspective about him._

"_I Slept With Lauren!" Lauren was the school Hoe._

"_What!?!"I screamed backing out of his arms. _

"_The other night, I got drunk, and I wasn't thinking right. One thing lead to another and the next thing I know, I wake up next to Lauren" he said looking down at his feet_

"_You Baster! You cheated on me with Lauren!! And what know you expect me to what? Just forgive you?" I hadn't realized I was crying until Jacob tried to wipe them off my face._

"_Don't Touch me you ass-hole!"_

"_Bella I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right. I was intoxicated. I'm so so sorry!" _

"_No you knew what you're doing, and since when do you drink?" I questioned him._

"_I dunno, they offered and I accepted" "how stupid" I said to myself._

"_You know what get away from me. I really liked you, but now I know that I can't trust you. Do you really think that ill just forgive you and act like nothing happened?"_

"_I don't know Bella, everyone makes stupid mistakes in their life!" he said standing up and walking away from me._

"_So what you're just going to leave me her? I thought you said that you were never going to hurt me Jacob. This hurts!!"_

"_You just told me to leave you alone!" he said angrily._

"_Well I hope that your night with Lauren was worth it" I said walking to my car-well technically it was Renee's car, but still- _

"_Bella!", "Bella come on, I said that I was sorry!" he screamed at me while I drove off._

_*****_

Ever since that day I've been afraid to love someone else- yes love. I really thought that I loved Jacob-afraid that they'll just break my heart. And for Renee to stoop down to that level and mention that, she must really want Phil more then she wants me.

"Bells you still there?" Charlie asked

"Oh ya, sorry dad, I spaced out for a while" I said coming back into the present tense.

"Err… are you still sure that you want to do this?

"Yup!" I said sure now.

"Umm okay, so when are you going to come?" I never thought of that. "_I wonder how much the ticket is"_

"How's next week?" That gives enough time to pack up my things. And purchase my ticket.

"When ever you're ready Bells, umm I have to go, but I'll call you back later to talk details"

"Alright then Dad. Thanks. Love you. Bye" I said hanging up.

I decided that I was going to find out how much the ticket was to get over there.

After a good hour or two, I finally booked my flight to Forks. It would take a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back to Forks to get there. I was to leave in five days.

Ughh, how I hated Forks. I love the sunshine, the warmth on my skin. But because of that psycho down stairs I have to move there. I haven't been there since when I was what, Fourteen? Gosh time goes by fast.

A lot had happened today. I was almost raped, stalked by my mom's boyfriend. I tried to tell her, and she chooses him over me. I talked to my dad, and booked my flight to Forks. I was really tired and It was pretty late at night so, I decide to go to sleep.

"_I told you that I would kill you if you told anyone" Phil said._

"_But I didn't. I swear" I said to him. Phil was cornering me with a gun in his hand. _

"_Please Phil, I'm sorry, don't kill me. I didn't tell anyone!" I said stumbling back. I tripped on the rug and fell on my butt. I looked up and Phil was towering over me._

"_No, but you laid hints here and there"he said with a contemptuous smile._

"_You won't get away with this Phil! I then closed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle. As he was about to pull the trigger I heard a loud beeping sound. I opened my eyes to see Phil looking around to see what was causing that noise._

_**Beeeeeeeeppp, Beeeeeeeeppp, Beeeeeeeepp.**_

I woke up to find my alarm going off. _"So that was what that beeping noise was!"_

It then all came back to me. My dream, no wait scratch that, it was my nightmare. Phil trying to kill me. But the weird thing was that I had this odd feeling. A feeling like someone was going to save me. How strange.

I was going to miss school today. As much as I hated to miss school. I had too many things to do. First thing was to call the school and tell them that I would be absent.

When I called the school,I got the answer machine, I guess it was still a little early. And so I left a message calming that I was wasn't feeling too well.

Phil and my mom where down in the kitchen, and I didn't want to see either of their faces. So I got my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I also grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a black spaghetti strap. Despite how much sun I got, I was never able to get tan. I'm so pale, that instead of people calling me 'Casper the friendly ghost' they would call me 'Bella the friendly ghost'. I jumped into the shower thinking of all the people I would miss seeing.

As I was getting out of the shower I heard both Phil and Renee's car pull out of the drive way.

"Chess!" I said

I started to blow dry my hair until it was nice and straight. I then went to my room, grabbed my suitcases and started to go through my clothes, deciding what to take with me to Forks. No doubt about it I was only going to be able to take a quarter of the clothes I owned here to Forks. Forks is a very cold, wet, rainy place, where they hardly get any sun at all.

I only ended up packing enough clothes to fit in three suit cases. Most of my Arizona clothes had no match for Forks. I would have to buy the rest of my clothes at the mall.

The rest of the week went by in a flash. I had finished purchasing all the things that I needed-well that I could afford- for forks, and filed my transfer papers at my school already. Everything was set. The next thing I knew was that tomorrow I was leaving and I still hadn't told my mom that I was leaving.

That's when she came home with takeout in her hands. I hadn't really talked to her all week. It was more of a 'Hi mom' or a 'night mom'. I was kind of surprised not to see Phil home yet, but all the while I was happy. I was sitting on the couch making sure I did everything before I left, when she called me.

"Bella, we need to talk" she said walking into the living room

"About what" I said using a monotone.

"Charlie called me and told me that you wanted to move in with him" she said sounding a bit sad.

"Well apparently you chose your stupid boyfriend over me, so I was left with no choice." I didn't look at her.

"Aww, Bella do you really hate Phil that much that you're going to leave me?" she said walking in to stand in front of me.

"You really hurt me, when you said that I don't allow people to love me. You know what Jacob did to me, and you didn't have to bring that into the picture." I started to get pissed off. I didn't know why, but I just did.

"Bella I'm sorry. But you can't just leave for Forks!" _Ha! Just watch me!_

"Everything is already set, I already made up my mind" she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I don't like Phil Mom, why can't you grasp that. He's dangerous mom, you need to leave him!" I almost regretted what I told her. My dream from the other day popped into my head.

"Dangerous? How is Phil dangerous?" yup defiantly regretted saying it.

"Mom Phil…"

"Babe I'm home" Phil said coming through the door._ Perfect timing! Aghhh!! _

"Hey, over here in the living room" she said waving her hand "foods on the table"

"Kay" he said. _Kay my ass!! Now what em I going to say to her? every freaken time I try to tell her the truth. He has to come bombarding in to the scene. Thanks a heap Phil!! Eghh I hate him! _

"What where you saying earlier?" she said turning back to look my in the eye.

"Err… that Phil might break your heart" "_smooth Bella, really smooth" _ I said sarcastically to myself.

"NO! he won't Bella. Phil is a very sweet guy" _sure he is!_

"Okay whatever mom, umm if you were wondering I'm leaving tomorrow!" I got up and started walking to my room, but before I made it out of the living room she stopped me.

"Tomorrow!?!" I guess she was a little surprised. Clearly Charlie didn't tell her everything.

"Yup tomorrow Mom" truthfully I felt really bad, for ditching my mom. But its either abandonment or rape and then death.

In these past 4 days I've been practically stalked by Phil. I just can't take it anymore. Man the number must really hate me.

"Bella why are you doing this to me?" She started crying. Man I really hate myself. I'm such a bad person. I'm all ways hurting others.

"No mom, don't cry, I'm sorry, I just really miss dad" which was true. I really did miss him.

"Aww Bella are you afraid that Phil is going to take your dad spot?" _What!?! Uhh that would never happen._

"Is he?" _She better not want to marry him. I will kill him myself if that's the case._

"No honey, Phil will never take Charlie's place in your life" she sure was clear on the 'your life' part.

"Mmmm alright then" I said just dropping the subject.

"So you'll stay here with me then" _Uhh no!_

"_Umm no, everything is already set up. Maybe I'll just be there for the remainder of my junior year. But seriously mom, I do need to spend time with dad. It's been what two years that I've seen him?"_

"_Alright then sweetheart, but I'm still driving you to the airport Kay!" it sounded like she didn't agree with me._"Okay then mom, you can take me to the airport" I said giving her a hug.

"Alright then come and eat dinner with us" _Well I am hungry and this will be the last time I eat dinner here for a while. So okay._

"_Coming" when I went to go sit down at the table I didn't realize where I went to sit. Next thing I knew Phil came back from who-knows where and sat down next to me. Man I felt very uncomfortable. But luckily he didn't try anything. _

After I finished dinner, I went back up to my room and finished packing up my last minute things, until I knock out sometime around eleven.

I awoke to a bright sunny morning. Cheerful in other words, I ate breakfast, took a shower, and took all my bags down to the living room. That's when Phil walked in with my mom.

"I didn't know that you were leaving Bella" Phil said trying to sound sad. I tried to ignore him, but Renee just gave me this look, as if saying 'talk to him'.

"Well I am" I said giving him my most fearful glare ever.

"Aww, but I'm going to miss you" _Gross!! Just shut up Phil_ is what I wanted to tell him.

"Ughhh, well I'm not" I said loud enough for them to hear. Renee turned around and said, "Bella, Phil has done nothing to hurt you, show him some respect!"_ Sure he hasn't._

"Are you sure about that" I said under my breath. I grabbed my stuff and took it to the car.

"Okay ready to go?" Renee asked me as I got into the car. Thank goodness Phil wasn't coming. He had to go to a meeting with one of the sponsors for some baseball team.

"Yup, and mom I'm sorry that I'm just kind of abandoning you. I really think that I need to experience something new" I was really feeling bad for Renee.

"Sweetheart you know that I love you, and if you want to spend some time with Charlie, I'm no one to stop you. But I really don't understand why you suddenly don't like Phil?" _She had to go and ask that question._

"Mom Phil isn't the guy he seems to be, I have a feeling that he is dangerous. Forget what I told you yesterday, I mean like really dangerous. Like murderer dangerous" _maybe she'll stay away from him now._

"Sweetie what are you talking about! You know that sometimes you come up with some crazy things. Phil being dangerous"

"Seriously mom!"_ Okay I warned her._

The rest of the ride went without conversation. When we got to the airport, I was running a bit late. I quickly told my mom goodbye and that no matter what I loved her.

"Call me when you get there" she yelled to me. As I boarded the plane I noticed that there really weren't that many people on board. I settled into my seat, and fell asleep.

I didn't notice that someone came in sat next to me until I felt someone shake me, and ask me if I could stop talking.

"Ohh, I'm sorry" I said blushing I hated how I talked when I was asleep.

"It's okay" the guy said. He didn't look familiar so I turned back around and leaned my head on my arm, looking out the window. I used to be afraid of height when I was younger, but I got over it.

"Hello this is your pilot speaking, where about to land, so please take a seat and buckle up"

"_Almost there" I thought to myself. _

As I got off this plane and boarded onto the smaller plane to Port Angeles, it started to rain. I didn't take it as an omen. I had already said my goodbyes to the sun.

I had this odd feeling that something was going to happen. It wasn't a bad feeling. It just made me nervous. It sort of felt like having butterflies in your stomach.

The plane ride was preety smooth. I fell asleep for a while, but woke myself up again, because I was afraid that I would get on someone else's nerves with my sleep talking.

As I was getting off the plane, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something hard and cold. At first I thought I was a statue, but when I looked up, it was the back of a man with dismade shiny bronze hair.

"Oh sorry" I said blushing.

When he turned around my heart most have stopped. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They where a warm topaz color, almost gold.

"It's okay" he said in the most velvety voice ever and flashing me a crocked smile that took my breath away._ Wow!_

"HI, I'm Edward" _he said holding out his hand._

_Err… what's my name! What's my name? IT'S BELLA YOU STUPID IDIOT!! Ohh_

It must have been a minute until I answered him.

"_HI, I'm Bella" I said deepening my blush, while shaking his hand. His ice cold hand sent a shock through my body. I was sure he felt it, because he dropped my hand right away._

"Bella is that you?" someone else called from behind me.

**Cliffy!! I know I know I always tend to leave off right when it starts to get good. Srry! Buhh any ways I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I'm really sick. Like seriously I can't even stand up without getting dizzy. Please Review. So Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**So who do you guys think is calling her? And do you think it was right for Bella to just leave her mom? And didn't I promise Edward coming in to the story! Well tell me what you think.**

**So with five reviews ill update the next chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

**~ MelissaMasen**


	6. Word Vomit

**I am truly sorry for the long wait!!! I've practically been on my death bed. But I thought of you and made myself get better for you!(: I seriously hope that this chapter can make up for really the long wait!! I will update sooner!! Or else you ****can**** kill me (: I am super-uber-duper sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight): SM does. Buhh I do own the plot(:**

**Dedicated to: All my Readers!!!!**

**§ On to Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_ "HI, I'm Bella." I said deepening my blush, while shaking his hand. His ice cold hand sent a shock through my body. I was sure he felt it, because he dropped my hand right away._

"_Bella is that you?" someone called from behind me._

"Hmm?" I turned unwillingly around form Edward toward where the voice came from.

As I looked through the crowd I noticed a familiar face. _Jacob's_ familiar face.

"Oh God, What's he doing here?" I said to myself, putting my face in my hands. When Jacob seen it was really me, he came walking towards to me.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked me calmly. But then he started to stare at me. I would usually drop me eyes when I caught someone staring at me, but yet he able to hold on to my gaze. I felt _'dazzled' by his gaze. _His topaz eyes made me feel as if all my worries had been erased. I felt safe, by just looking into his eyes. Then I remembered he asked me a question, and that maybe that's way he was staring at me._ Hmmph! _

"I think so" was the only thing I could come up with. Then I remembered that Jacob was here!

**EPOV (Edwards Point of View)-starting from before he arrived at the airport.-**

'_Edward you think you can do me favor'_ Carlisle called -or is thought a better word- me from his office.

When I reached his office I noticed he had a lot of scattered papers on his desk. This was quite unusual for him. He had maybe a hundred things running through his mind at that moment.

"Sure, what is it that you need to be done?" I asked

"Well you see, I have to go down to the hospital right now, and I was wondering if you can pick someone up at the Port Angeles Air Port for me" Carlisle asked not looking up at me.

"Sure, what time?" '_In about 15 minutes, I need you to take him to the hospitable rite away'_

"Can I take Emmett? " I didn't want to go by myself. Today wasn't one of the best days I had. Today I took my baby out. My Ashton Martin and some stupid idiot scratched my poor baby. Apparently whoever it was, left before I noticed. Man I was so mad. Rosalie agreed to fix it, but for a cost. She said that she had to think long and hard for something worth it. Heavens knows it's going to be something for her own good.

"Sure, but you should be leaving right now. Oh and Thanks Edward" he said with a smile as I was walking out the door. _'Oh and his name is Jacob Black he's coming in from Phoenix'_ as I was about to ask Carlisle why did that name sound so familiar, my little pixie of sister ran into me.

"Edward go change your clothes!! And I'm going with you to the airport" she said with a stubborn look. I tried to read her mind, to see what all this was for but she thinking of her wardrobe. Typical Alice.

'_I'll where my vintage white washed shirt with my black pencil skirt. With my red pumps and maybe….'_

'_Don't even think about not changing, I already set an outfit on your bed for you!' she thought from her room. _With a frown I walked to my room and changed into the clothes Alice laid out for me.

***

When we got to the airport Alice was partially jumping off her seat. We were still a little early, with our vampire speed in all. I got up when I heard his flight land. Suddenly the most beautiful smell came my way. I was stuck there frozen with the power of the scent. It was so mouthwatering, like mixture of freesia and strawberries, but yet it was calming and relaxing. It made me feel happy, and almost safe-which was REALLY weird for me-

Then suddenly the smell was around me. I noticed that it was coming from a young girl who bumped into me. As she raised her head, I noticed that she had the most beautiful-brown eyes that I ever seen. The depths of them amazed me.

"Oh sorry" she said as the most beautiful blush hit her cheeks._ Wow! Can she get an anymore beauti –wait, what am I doing. She's human!_

I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. They were so memorizing, there was so much emotion behind them. I then realized that nothing was coming from her mind. _Was she speechless? Maybe I should speak to her some more._

"It's okay" I said flashing her a cautious smile. Her blush only increased.

"Hi, I'm Edward" I said trying to be as polite as possible. _Was she really that speechless?? _She started at my hand as if I was offering her my foot.

"Hi I'm Bella" she said introducing herself a bit nervously. This only made her look even more beautiful. But before I had a chance to think about how my cold hand would affect, she took it warmly. Her warm touch sent a shock through my body. It was something that I never encountered before. I was sure my cold hand had the same effect, because I seen how her eyes flashed with wild emotion. But all too soon it was gone. All that was left was the warmth on my hand that sent butterflies through my cold, stone-hard body. I enjoyed every second of it. The feeling was worth the pain in my throat.

"Bella is that you?" Someone was calling from behind._ Did they mean this Bella?_ I looked down at her to see her looking for the person who called her."What is he doing here?" she said. _He?_ This unusual feeling came to me. I couldn't put a name to it. I was envious and mad at the same time. I've never felt like this before.

She looked shocked and surprised. I had no idea who this person was in front of me, but I was determined to find out.

I wanted to find out more about this girl. But her mind was quite. Strange.

I heard her sigh and her heart rate pick up, for some odd reason that worried me. I tried to listen to her mind, but I couldn't it was somehow blocked.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in my most calmed voice. The monster with me was starting to enjoy how close I was to this girls invigorating scent.

"I think so" her answer came out more as a question, as if she was pulled from some other thought.

"Bella! Oh my god what are you doing here?" He said embracing her in a hug._ And who the hell is that behind her!?!_ I said in his mind. HA! I actually enjoyed his jealousy. JEALOUSY! No I can't possibly be jealous for this human, can I? But I didn't like how this rusted color boy embraced her in a hug.

"Jacob, get off me!" she said trying to swarm out of his arms. _Please don't tell me she's still mad! It was one little mistake! Man, I knew I shouldn't have told her!_

Mad about what? What did he tell her? I felt oddly protective over her. I had some kind of gravitational-like-pull towards her.

"Bella who's your friend?" he said in a disgusted tone. I didn't realize that I had walked closer to Bella. I was now right behind her, almost touching her. I was able to feel the heat radiating off her body.

Bella turned around with a light blush on her cheeks. Was I her friend?

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I didn't want to put her in a awkward position, so I just decide to introduce myself.

_He better not her boyfriend!_ "Hi, I'm Jacob Black" he tried to shake my hand with a tight grip, be instead he cringed away from my cold hand. Wait so this is Jacob?

"Wait did you say Jacob Black?" Carlisle didn't tell me what he looked like so technically I had no clue. But of all people did it really have to be him? Alice then came over and stood fairly close to me.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said quickly and gave a hug to Bella and shook Jacob's hand. Bella looked a bit surprised. I quickly gave her a smile, trying to apologize to her for Alice's rude interruption. "I see you've found Jacob."_ Edward! Isn't she beautiful! _ Alice's eyes twinkled with delight she looked at Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella"-"Wait how do you know me!?!" Jacob interrupted Bella mid sentence giving me a stern look. The look Bella had plastered on her face was beyond confused.

"Were here to pick you up and take you to the hospitable" I truly wish that I could spend more time here with the beautiful, interesting girl next to me, but I remember what Carlisle asked me to do.

"The hospital? Jacob what is he talkin' 'bout?" Bella seemed generally concerned. I suddenly felt a tug on my cold stone-hard heart. Did she still care for him, even after he somehow had hurt her.?Why was this insignificant girl causing all these emotions to be unleashed? I wanted her blood so badly. The monster within me was fighting with my better judgment. But as I tried to control, I felt it winning over me. Her sent was over powering. Suddenly I was hit with a vision from Alice.

_**-------VISION!**_

_I asked Bella to come with me, and took her to an empty room. Bella seemed to be a bit nervous and she opened up her arms as if I wanted a hug, and then suddenly I jumped on her and through her against the floor, knocking her unconscious … _as I was about to bite her Alice's vision changed. _ We were in the middle of a garden, no wait a meadow. I was sparkling in the sun, and someone was besides me…_but her vision was too unclear to see who it was. _ Edward!!! Please don't hurt her. She is going to be my best friend one day!!_

I was unable to speak. I hated myself that I would put her in danger. I hated the fact that I would risk my family's secret in some kind of garden. But the thing was that I didn't understand Alice's visions to the fullest and I was going to find out what exactly did they mean. I didn't know Bella, so why should it have bothered me so much?

"Well you remember when I told you that I had family in La Push, well you see my cousin Seth, you remember him right? He was the one that you tripped over and twisted your ankle on." Jacob brought me back to the present time as he answered Bella's question.

"Oh ya, I remember him" she had this sparkle in her eye that literally took my breath away, this girl was seriously beautiful. She seemed completely concerned for her friend, which only warmed my ice-cold heart even more.

"We'll you see he was diagnose with some illness, and he needs a kidney transplant, and me and him were a match, so I'm going to give him one of mine." Bella eyes were popped out and her mouth formed a little 'o'.

**BPOV (Bella's point of view)**

"We'll you see he was diagnose with some illness, and he needs a kidney transplant, and me and him were a match, so I'm going to give him one of mine." _What?_

"Ohh My Gosh!!! is Seth alright? What made _you _decide to give up your kidney? Are you going to be okay? How about Seth's mother…?" Questions where just flying out of my mouth. It felt like word vomit

"Bella, Bella calm down, He is all right at the moment, but I'm supposed to be there right now. Here, here's my number, call me when you get home"-"Wait what are YOU doing here?"

"Urr, it's a long story, but you should go to Seth. Ima be living with Charlie for a while, so I'll call you and give you the info on my little story" I was seriously worried for Seth and Jacob. Seth was such a nice person. Ha! I remember when he brought me like forty balloons because I tripped over him. And Jacob, even though he had hurt me, I couldn't believe he was going to give up a kidney. He must have changed for the best, or matured or something.

"Earth to Bella!" Jacob was waving his hands up and down in front of my face.

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment" I felt my so unfaithful blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Bells! What are doing over there, you were supposed to wait by the exist for me!" Charlie came from behind me.

"Hey dad" there was an awkward tone laced in my voice. Suddenly Edward rent ridge by me.

"Umm Jacob I think we have to go" Alice said to Jacob. Alice gave me a quick hug and said goodbye to me and my dad. Edward gave me a smile and walked off. _Weird! But oh so hot, so-so very HOT!I_

"Mm okay, bye, hope to see you again" I said to Alice who was walking away from me. I doubted that she heard me but shock me when she said" We will!"

"Bye Bells, I'll call you later" Jacob said giving me quick hug and running after Alice and Edward.

"Gosh Bells, already making new friends I see you meet Billy's son, and the Cullen's" _What? He knew Jacob??and when he said 'the Cullen's' did he mean that they were married?_

"I wonder what they were doing here; I didn't know Jacob came back. It's a poor thing what happened to his cousin. Seth was such a nice boy." Charlie obviously knew Jacob. But How?

"Wait how do _you _know Jacob?" I was starting to get mad. Did Charlie spy on me or something when I was with Jacob?

"Wait you know him too? Wow, small world. I know his father Billy; we went to high school together. Billy's from the small rez down by the beach a couple miles up from Forks, and how do you know him?" what? I didn't know La Push was so close. I remember Jacob telling me that his father lived in Washington but I didn't know that La Push was right next to Forks. I felt like the commercials where they slap you on your forehead and say 'you should have had a V8'

"Err. Were friends from back home. He was my bo- best friend at one point" I didn't think I need to tell him all the glorious juicy details about how Jacob cheated on me.

"I didn't know that" Charlie was leading me towards his police cruiser. "Ya me neither" I said under my breath.

The ride back to the house pretty quiet. I was a little dazed by the things that happened today. Just this morning I was in Arizona, now I'm all the way in this gloomy, rainy little town called Forks. Not only that, but I also found out that my ex-boyfriend was going to stay very close to me, and that he was giving away a kidney to his younger cousin-who I truly adore-whose ill with who knows what. And I also met some very interesting people today. They both were very pale, and had the amazing colored eyes. Alice seemed to be very spontaneous and very pixie like. But Edward, he had so much emotion behind his eyes. I was drawn to staring at him; I couldn't keep my eyes off him. It was like staring at a god. I had a feeling that he knew I was staring, because he would look at me every now in then, maybe trying to tell me to stop staring at him. _BELLA!! Stop thinking about Edwar!!! He is a MARRIED ma-_

"Bella!", "Bella did you hear what I said?" oh I didn't realize that Charlie started talking to me, I was literally in my own world.

"I'm sorry Cha-Dad" I was sincerely sorry, it was very rude of me to just block him out like that. I tried to put my full attention to Charlie, but Jacob and Seth, and the 'Cullen's' kept popping into my mind again and again and again and so forth.

"Like I was saying, I kind of got you a little homecoming gift" A gift? Charlie was a little shy as he told me this. Charlie wasn't the typical person to show his affections, depressingly enough, I not only inherited that from him, but also being a complete klutz.

"Like a present? Really dad, you didn't have to. But can I ask what is it?" Knowing Charlie he would give me something safe. But I started to wonder what he possibly could have gotten me, I'm not the material type girl but a couple of books might be pretty nice….

"I got you a car Bells" _Ah what? _"Before you say anything, it was a friend of mines', and he offered it to me for a very good price, so don't start going on about how I couldn't afford it! And it's in really good shape" He smile smugly. I was shocked. _What brought this on? And what did he mean by 'he offered it to me for a very good price' and 'don't start going on about how I couldn't afford it!'_

"Ahh-I don't know what to say. Uhh Thanks dad! But can you define good shape to me?" Today so many things happened, now I get to add a new car to my list. Well at least the good thing is I don't have to worry about going to school in a police cruiser, or having to show up to school half drenched from the rain.

"Just wait till you see it first Bells" Charlie all bit sung to me.

As we rounded the corner to his-our house, I saw the little red rusted truck. It really looked like a nice old car no wait truck, maybe like a 1960's cab. It was one of those cars that would escape a car accident with nothing but a scratch. It had spunk and it had personality. I turned around and raised my eyebrows to Charlie asking him if that was my new car or truck?

"Yup, that's it. Do you like it?" He asked as he pulled up in the drive way, and started to unloaded my bags from the trunk of the cruiser.

"Like it! I love it" I started to walk closer to get a better look, but it started to rain. _Stupid Forks weather!!!_

"Come on Bells, get in before you end up getting sick" Charlie was pointing towards the house as he slouched into his rain coat, so that he wouldn't get to wet.

Right when I entered the house, the telephone started to ring. "I got it", I said to Charlie, who was now taking off his police jacket and boots. If only I could remember where the phone was, the house looked almost the same it did when I last came here, but yet I was clueless to where the phone was.

"It's in the kitchen Bella" Charlie pointed as I looked for the phone. "Found it! Hello" I answered the phone to find a soft familiar voice coming from the other side.

…

**I understand that this chapter is very short, but I decided to split this chapter and make it into two chapters. Just because I'm evil!! Bra ha ha ha –rubs hands together, and throws head back-**

**And I'm seriously sorry for the long wait! I've been sick, but I'm getting better! And sorry if this chapter isn't so good. I right better when I'm mad, and right now I'm fairly happy. And it's almost two in the morning, and I'm on my third cup of coffee.(Which isn't really good for me at the moment).**

**Well Review and tell me what you think.**

**I do accept Flames. I do understand the pain I put some of you through with the really long wait! And I'm very sorry for that.**

**I promise ill update tomorrow!! Chapter 6 is already half written. So ill write till this coffee hype wars off. Love you guys ****muncho****!! And thanks everyone who reviewed/subscribed or favorited my last chapter!! **

**Oh and I mustn't forget my question: Who do you think is on the other line?? Don't be to surprised when you do find out who it is!!!**

**P.S: Reviews make me Happy (: and feel better!!!**

**~Melissa Masen**


	7. A New Start

**Ohh My Gee!!! I am so embarrassed. I no I no its been lyke a whole month since ive updated. I am soo sorry!! I promise to make it up. And I will keep this promise!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who've stuck wit me. i no. im not the best updater. sorry**

**Disclaimer:**Me own Twilight?? Phss!! i whis!

**On to Chapter 6!!!**

* * *

**(lets back track for a bit)**

_As we rounded the corner to his-our house, I saw the little red rusted truck. It really looked like a nice old car no wait truck, maybe like a 1960's cab. It was one of those cars that would escape a car accident with nothing but a scratch. It had spunk and it had personality. I turned around and raised my eyebrows to Charlie asking him if that was my new car or truck?_

"_Yup, that's it. Do you like it?" He asked as he pulled up in the drive way, and started to unloaded my bags from the trunk of the cruiser._

"_Like it! I love it" I started to walk closer to get a better look, but it started to rain. Stupid Forks weather!!!_

"_Come on Bells, get in before you end up getting sick" Charlie was pointing towards the house as he slouched into his rain coat, so that he wouldn't get to wet._

_Right when I entered the house, the telephone started to ring. "I got it", I said to Charlie, who was now taking off his police jacket and boots. If only I could remember where the phone was, the house looked almost the same it did when I last came here, but yet I was clueless to where the phone was._

"_It's in the kitchen Bella" Charlie pointed as I looked for the phone. "Found it! Hello" I answered the phone to find a soft familiar voice coming from the other side._

* * *

"Bella! Is that you? How come you haven't answered the phone, you had me worrying! How was your flight...?" Renee was shooting questions at maybe 1oo miles an hour!

"Mom calm down! I just got home right now, so I couldn't hear all the times you called. And the flight was alright. A little long bit nothing to bad" I was thinking back to when I feel asleep and that guy woke me up asking me to stop talking. Hmmph… I wonder what I was saying.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was just worried about you, it's just that it's been a while that I've talked to you." Renee's voice sounded muffled, like if she had her hand by her mouth. Something was off, it sort of seemed like she was hiding something.

"Mom is there something wrong? You sound a bit paranoid?" what could have happened. I hope Phil didn't anything. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I knew I shouldn't have come. _'Never run away from you problems' _is what my grandma Marie always told me. Why didn't I listen to her?

"While sweetie, Phil is acting all gloomy, saying that he feels really bad for making you move out the house. He says that he's very sorry." _Ha! Like I'm going to believe that! And that he's sorry! Ya right._

"Umm mom, I don't think I'm going to go back for a while, and Phil knows what he did, and its unforgivable!" _Oh snap, I don't think i should've have said all that!_ _Mmm well shes guna find out one day._

"Well Bella, what did he do that's so unforgivable?" she said with anger in her voice. Was she getting angry at me? That is so not fair!

"Well ask him, let him tell you, Well mom I have to go, I have to get settled in and I have school tomorrow so..." _Oh man I have school tomorrow! Lame_. "Well alright Bella, E-mail me tomorrow, I want to know how your first day went kay!" Renee sounded sad. Man I really didn't like hurting my mother.

"Kay mom, love you! Bye" I was trying to hold back tears now. I really hated keeping things from her. Luckily Phil didn't try anything this time, but what if he does. What would I do? Would I go to the police? Would I have to tell Charlie? Would he think I'm a bad daughter...?"

"Love you to Bella. Talk to you later. Bye" After that the line won't dead. Man I hated myself. Maybe I should have just let Phil- No letting him rape me wouldn't make this any easier!

"Bella you okay? Why are you crying?" Charlie came over and knelled down so that he was on the same eye level as me. I didn't realize that I sat down and started to cry.

"Ya dad, I'm alright. It's just that idunno. I think I'm a really bad person." My words wear even unclear to me. They were muffled by my sobs.

"Shh, Bells it's okay" He gave me an awkward hug. But I quickly stop crying. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I needed to be alone. I returned Charlie's hug and started to stand up.

"Thanks Dad, but I think I need to go settle in" I looked up into Charlie's eyes, and they looked so heartbreaking. It made me feel even more bad, not only was I hurting my mom, but now I was also hurting Charlie. Gosh what's wrong with me?

"Okay Bells, if you need anything I'll be down here" Charlie stood up, and led me to me room. HE then gave me small smile and walked back down stairs. I looked around the room, and noticed that not much had been changed. The only difference in the room was that where that my crib once was, there is now a bed, and where I used to have my play pin, there is now a desk with an ancient looking computer on top of it.

After looking around, I laid down on the bed, and shed a couple of tears. I thought of all the possible things that could go wrong from here. How Phil could hurt my mom. Or come over here and hurt me. I thought of the danger I could put Charlie in if Phil did come over here, and try to kill me. I thought about how the kids at school might think of me. Would they like me? I didn't have too many friends back home, and their where maybe triple students over there then here. Here every one grew up together. And I'm going to be the odd ball out. I thought about how Jacob was going to give a kidney away to Seth. How much he truly cared for his cousin. Maybe it was time to forgive Jacob again.

The next thing I knew it was morning. Guess I feel asleep, but I didn't remember having a blanket on top of me. Maybe Charlie had put it on top of me. I wasn't used to people taking care of me. It felt weird, different, but good at the same time. I got up and looked at the alarm clock that was on the night stand. I saw that it said it was 6:06 in the morning. I quickly got up and took a shower. It was still a little dark outside when I came out. I got dress very quickly. I put on a pair of jeans, a black thermo, and a navy blue hoodie over. I comb my hair out, and left it down. I didn't have time to blow dry it, so I thought I would let it air dry.

I went down stairs to see Charlie eating a bowl of cereal. I copied him and sat down across from him. We didn't say much except for a quick 'morning'. My and Charlie weren't the type of verbose people. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more comfortable than anything. He stood up and took his plate to the sink, and washed it.

"Well Bells, Ima go down to the police station, good luck at school today" I quickly said goodbye and left for work.

After he left, I sat in the chair, and observed the kitchen. It still had the same dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets and white linoleum floor from eighteen years ago. I looked over to the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room to see a row of pictures. First a wedding pictures of Charlie and my mom in Las Vages, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were very embarrassing to look at. I was going to have to bribe Charlie some way to take those down.

I got up, washed my bowl, went back up and brushed my teeth. Slipped on my new rain boots and rain jacket, grabbed the keys to my new truck- well new to me- and ran to the truck. Turns out that it wasn't still dark because it was early, it was because a heavy layer of clouds covered up the sky. It was raining and it made me fell claustrophobic. I felt like I was caged in.

I got to school in a matter of minutes. I looked around and spotted the office. I parked in the student lot and walked down to the office. Everything was so green and fresh looking. It made everything in Arizona look dead in comparison. I walked into this small, brightly lit, and very warm office. It had a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly and many plants growing everywhere. As if there wasn't enough greenery already. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of paper and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter. Behind one of them was a red-haired woman wearing glasses that had on a purple shirt. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face."Can I help you?" "I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light in her eyes. "Oh Hello honey, let me just get your papers" no doubt they talked about me. Maybe they started rumor about me, maybe I won't be what they expected. Aghh more weight to put on shoulders.

She brought back several sheets and smiled at me."I have your schedule right here, a map of the school and a slip for each teacher that you need to have signed by them, and brought back here at the end of the school day" She explained and highlighted the easiest ways to my classes. The campus wasn't very big, so I didn't think I would get lost, but I still tried to memorize my route to my first class.

As I walked back out, I noticed that it was raining harder then it before. And that the student lot was almost full. It felt like freshmen year all over again. Once I walked past the cafeteria, I so the building clearly marked as building '3' where my first class was. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath and walked in. Some students where hanging their rain coats on a hook, so I copied them and handed the slip to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Mason and welcome to my English class" I flushed tomato red and returned his greeting. "Isabella Swan and thank you" He seemed like a nice teacher. Thank god he didn't make me introduce myself to the class. He told me take a empty seat in the back. I took it gladly. As I was walking to my seat, I tripped over someone's backpack and closed my eyes waiting to feel the floor, but someone caught me before I did. \

"You okay?" A sweet innocent voice asked as I stood up. "Ya just lost my balance there for a sec." I turned to see a cute, baby-faced boy, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiling at me in a friendly way. I blushed when the teacher cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at me. I gave him a quick smile and looked down as I walked to my desk. He went back to talking about the new story they would start reading. Luckily I had already read Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ When class was over I walked over to get my jacket but was stopped when someone called my name.

"Isabella, wait up!" I turned around to see the same baby-face blue eyed boy who caught me earlier.

"HI, I'm Mike" He said flashing me smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I returned his smile, but mine seemed more forced. I was pretty sure he already knew my name because his happy smile turned into a snicker. HE started to walk toward the door so I simply followed him. When we walked outside, it wasn't raining, it was just chilly.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" He asked shrugging into his jacket.

"Uhh…It's different from where I lived before" From Sunny Skies to dark gloomy ones.

"Ya, I know how you feel. I moved from sunny California to here when I was ten" he smiled at me sincerely. He was really trying to make me feel comfortable. And for once I welcomed that.

"So what class do you have next?" Mike had this hopefulness sound in his voice that made me feel wanted, but not in a weird way. Just as friends. So I thought.

I was pretty sure that I had Trig next. But I pulled out my schedule just to make sure. "Umm I have Trigonometry next with Mr. Varner"

"Oh, that's too bad, maybe we'll have some other class together" and sure enough, he was right. A matter a fact, I started to recognize many of the same face within the class I had this morning.

"Hey Bella, come and eat over here with us!" some girl named Jessica who had me in two class called over. After a moment she got up and dragged me to her table.

"Bella this is Tyler, Lauren, Mike, Eric…" she carried on introducing me to the different people at the table. I met most of them already. Since the school was so small I had class with mostly everyone.

"So Bella how's Forks so far?" some girl- I think her name was Angela- asked me, she seemed pretty nice, so I took the seat next to her.

" Mmm its different but nothing to bad has happened yet" for some reason Mike found that funny.

"Ha- ha- ha, good one bella!" he pointed to me has he laughed.

"Ha – ha, I know right!" Jessica obviously didn't know what he was talking about, bit decided to laugh with him.

"Umm… okay" i flashed them a bewilder face. Just then I heard some call my name from behind me.

"Bella!" I turned around and a small pixie like girl hugged me. "its me Alice, silly! Remember we met yesterday at the airport!" I stood up so that I could return her hug. How could I have forgotten her beautiful face, and Edwards face? Especially Edwards face, I couldn't stop thinking about him last night.

"Oh no, I remember you, sorry I just kinda blanked out there for a second" I felt my blush creep back up on to my face as I spoke.

"Its okay, Alice is always doing that too" a tall, very handsome, VERY muscular guy with curly brown hair spoke. He placed his tray of food down on the table and gave me a huge stone grip hug "Hi, I'm Emmet" " Ca-n't br-ea-the" he quickly released me, by that time everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. They didn't seem to mind. The girl standing beside him was drop dead gorgeous. She had the same stunning topaz eyes as Alice, Emmet and Edward had. But right now she had an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry about that, Emmet here"- she gave him a punch in shoulder "Aww, Rose, babe that hurt!" Emmet was rubbing his shoulder has if he was in real pain-"gets a little excited sometimes" "Im Rosalie, but you could call me Rose" she gave me a quick hug

"No, no its fine, really." For some reason being around these people made me feel way better.

"Come and sit with us" Alice said, I gave a quick look back at the table as I walked with Alice and her friends to her table.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, its just the next chapter is vitally important and is way too long to included in this chapter. But don't worry it will be up Shorty!!. I give yew my word. And again am SOOOO VERRY sorry about the updates.**

**Oh and umm… WOW!! this is a first. No cliffy. Hmmp. I guess No question.**

**Well please review.**

**Love You**

**MelissaMasen**


	8. Visions

**Didn't I Promise another chapter??? Hmm well thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites. Ahh you guys make my day!**

**Shout out to: Buhba!! Haha, yes I'm dedicating this one to you!! **

**Disclaimer: **Must I really say it???... Okay Fine! I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters. Gosh just make me feel bad huh!

**On to chapter 7!!!**

* * *

"_No, no it's fine, really." For some reason being around these people made me feel way better. _

"_Come and sit with us" Alice said, I gave a quick look back at the table as I walked with Alice and her friends to her table._

* * *

Angela gave me a nod of approval while Jessica and some other girl that's name was something like Linda are Lauren where gawking at me. Mike had a sour face and some of the other guys looked mad. I didn't know why, and to say the truth I didn't care. I was wondering if Edward sat with his sister, when Alice did some kind of odd humming noise that caught my attention. For some reason it sounded like she had said my name super fast. "You said something?" I asked her "Umm... No" huh, must be my imagination. That's when _he_ walked into the cafeteria with another tall beautiful guy, with dirty blond hair. He was as gorgeous as the rest of Alice's friends, just being in the midst of them me feel oh-so plain. I looked up at him and then back down at the table, he was staring straight at me, and I felt my blush creep up on my face. Embarrassed I turned the other way. The tall brawny guy sat next to Alice and the only open seat was next to me. I didn't look up, as Edward took the seat next to me and Emmett asked me how I liked Forks so far.

"It's pretty different from Arizona, I mean like I'm more of a sun person, I don't really like the cold and wet" For some reason they all found that funny except Alice and Edward. And then Edward turned towards Alice and gave her this death like glare, then he said to me, "Hey Bella, it's nice to see you again" he had this fake smile plastered on to his face, that gave met he thought that he didn't want to talk to me. It made me kinda of fell like crap, I don't know why, but it seemed like he really didn't want to be here (next to me) right now. I felt rejected. "Mm ya, same here" I said in a small voice. It was quit for a moment or two and from the corner of vision I saw different emotions play on his face. From anger to sorrow and back to a straight face again. "So Bella, umm me and Rose where going to go shopping later on today, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" I pondered of the fact that I still had some settling in to do, but I really didn't have that many clothes for this type of weather, and I personally didn't enjoy shopping, but it seeing that it would be fun and I really didn't want to drop these friends, they seemed so nice and welcoming, well except for Edward right now, so I accepted. "Mmm sure, what time?" "Ee!! I'm so glad you agreed, umm how about after school. I can follow you home, so that way you could drop off your car and we can go in my car!" She started to jump up and down excitedly, until the brawny haired guy placed his hand on her shoulder, and she gasped. I got a little frightened and looked at Alice with worry in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Love, Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett is Rose's boyfriend." "Nice to meet you jasper-" "Ahhhemm" Emmet looked at me and up to the ceiling, and then back down at the table. "And Emmett, it's a pleasure to meet you again" I said smiling at him. A small smile crept up to his face "Same here darling, it is also a pleasure meeting you" he said in a perfect British accent. I couldn't hold back my laughter, neither could Alice or Rose.

_Brrrriiiinnngggg!!!_

Edward stood up first and walked away. "Don't worry Bella, Edward always has a stick up his butt" Emmet snickered.

**Edwards POV( Point of View)**

As I walked out of the airport, all I could think of was Bella. "Bella Bella Bella" that's what my mind chanted over and over. My body craved for her blood- the most delicious blood I had ever smelt, but my mind thought differently of her. The way her beautiful, almost translucent pale-(almost as pale as mine)- skin stretched across her face perfectly. And the way her beautiful brown eyes-soo deep with wisdom and emotion- made me feel like she could see right through me. And her blush, wow her lovely blush. It gave my cold heart a tug, -that has never happened before- and it also drove the monster within me crazy as hell!! And the way her body fit exactly with mine, as if her body was a missing puzzle piece, a perfect fit. And her closed up mind, ooohh how that drove me crazy. I knew this girl for only about 20 minutes and I already wanted to know everything about her. What was her favorite music and why did she like it so much. Did she enjoy reading books or was she more of the social type of girl. Anything that had to do with Bella, I wanted to know about it.

As I stepped out side, the clean air washed away the scent of Bella- her floral scent and her blood-then as I was making my way back to my Volvo I remember why I was here, to take Jake back to the hospital for Carlisle. Then the memory of Bella's face when Jacob told her why he was here. I hated the way it was causing her great pain. I didn't like it one bit, I wanted to reach out and give her hug, and tell her that everything would be alright. But at that exact same moment I was battling the monster within me. And I couldn't take it no more.

"Edward! Wait up, Carlisle well be angry at us if we don't get Jacob to the hospital ASAP, come and get us in the front! Apparently I can't use my vampire speed with this human following me" Alice said mentally. I quickly reversed at of the parking space and went to the front where slice and Jacob where walking out of the front doors. Alice had a big smile plastered on her face. When I tried to read her mind she started translating every word from the English dictionary into Latin. She was definitely up to something. And I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

"So Jacob how do you know Bella?" Alice asked as Jacob jumped into the back seat.

"Umm me and Bella are really good friends from back home, we were even together at one point" ' until I slept with Lauren that is' he added as a mental note. I wanted to rip his throat off at that very moment. Why would anyone want to cheat on Bella? She seems like a nice girl. 'Edward calm down, yew don't want to kill him, he's a friend of Bella's!' That calmed ne down, but how did she know I would stop if it involved Bella? "Things didn't work out between you two?" Alice just had to keep making this harder for me.

"Something like that, we don't agree on the same terms" ' she didn't want to bang me, like I asked her, Time after time. 'No Jacob I'm not ready yet! That stupid little virgin!" A low growl came from throat; I doubt that hour heard that, but I no Alice did, 'Jealous??' She said mentally. Was I jealous? I couldn't be. . . . . . , Nope I wasn't. But Bella being a virgin made me feel a whole lot better. The rest of the conversation was about his cousin Seth and how he was doing. By the sound of it, he wasn't doing so well.

We arrived at the hospital in less than twenty minutes, with my fast driving in all.

"Whoa, we got here quick" ' this guy drives like a maniac' he tacked silently. Ha-ha this guy was actually afraid of my driving. He should be afraid of what I could do to him. "Umm do you know where I'm supposed to go?" He asked reluctantly as he was getting out of the car. Alice gave him direction on how to get to my father's office. Has soon has he was gone, Alice turned to me with that same smile plastered on her face from earlier. "What's making you all smiley?" I asked her as she starred at me. 4he just continued to beam at me. 4he continued to translate the English dictionary to Latin in her mind, clearly blocking me out. As we arrived back at the house. She still hadn't crack. And I wasn't in the mood to find out. But as soon as we walked through the door Alice gave Jasper his hug and called Rose, Esme, and Emmett over. As she didn't call my name, I ran up the stairs and laid on my bed, but with my vampire hearing I was able to hear them as if they were right next to me. "Oh My Gosh you guys, guys what happened to Edward today?" At that moment I heard what she was about to say in her mind and I quickly rush back down stairs, but I was too late to stop her. "He met this girl, and now he has a crush on her, Ee!! I'm so excited, and she is so beautiful!" Alice beamed to my family. As I came down from the stairs, they all stared at me, and Esme gave me a warm motherly smile. 'I'm so happy for you Edward, your finally finding someone for you' "Ooohh Eddie boy hear gots a little crush… on a human!!!" Emmett chanted out loud. "I do not have a crush on her!" I said giving them a serious face.

"That's not what I see!" and before she could say more, I was struck with another of Alice's visions.

Bella was the one with me in the meadow. But instead of her being afraid, she was merely smiling and laughing with me. We were laying across the floor, with me sparkling as if a bottle of glitter exploded on me.

Then the next vision was of her, Rose and Bella with their arms intertwined. Bella was all smiles and laughter. But her next vision stopped me dead in my tracks. I was kind of enjoying her visions until this one came up. It was the same vision of Bella, Rose and Alice, except Bella was sparkling just like them, and she had Blood-Shot red eyes. She was a vampire. I was going to take her life away and curse her into an endless night.

"I wanna no what's going on?" Emmett sounded like a little three year old, whining for a cookie. "I don't appreciate being left out in the Lou!!" 'Edward what's going on?' I was completely taken back by that last vision of Bella as a vampire; I was awe struck and speechless for the first time.

"We're going to have a new sister!!" Alice sang

"THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!" i stormed out the door. I was not about to take her life away because of my selfishness. I wouldn't be that kind of monster either.

I took one last glance back at my family; they were as speechless as I was. 'Edward will finally get laid; I gotta see if this chick is hot enough for him, hmmm I wonder what it would be like to make out with a human?' Emmett's comment pissed me off more than it should have. I ran out the house and into the forest, before I knew it I was in Canada.

Bella wasn't just some kind of chick, she was mysterious and beautiful. And she smelled just so damn delicious. And there was no way that I was going to have sex with her either…

The more I thought about it, the clearer my mind was, I wasn't going to turn her into a vampire, I wasn't even going to become friends with her. It would be as if she didn't exist.

On my way back home I had caught the scent of a herd of deer, and decided to feed. After I finished my little dinner, I returned home to find a very happy family. Everyone was thinking about random things. Rose and Emmet were thinking about the new parts they had got for his jeep. And Alice and Jasper where playing a game of chess. Esme was up stairs, going over some blueprint for a house she was remodeling. And Carlisle was in his office going over some paper work. I went up to my room and played one of my favorite CD's on. I tried to keep my mind off of Bella. I went back down stairs to find Alice and Emmett I a heated conversation.**

* * *

Okay I know this chapter was really short. Sorry. But I'm not going to be able to go on the internet for awhile. So I just wanted to leave you guys with something. Don't worry, it's just until Friday. And by then I should have the next chapter up. Its only two days. Its jussstt two days. I have to keep reminding myself that.**

**Question time. (I love to see what you guys think) so why do you think 'Edward has a stick up his but' as Emmett put it. Hehe and what do you think Emmet and Alice are arguing about.**

**Well Please Review, Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love You**

**MelissaMasen**


	9. Authors Note srry please read

**Author Note:**__ i no. i hate them to,, BUHH PLEASE READ!!!

**Okay yew guys i am really sorry for not updating. And before yew guys say it NO. i m not going to stop writing this story. i am very devoted to this story. i just have a lot on my plate right now.**

**and plus my parents don't like how i spend so much time on the computer... Err they don't understand how awesome fanfiction is.. and they've taken away my privileges form the computer, and my iPod, and my cell fone.): **

**Buhh i still got the computers at school (:**

**"im doing home work" is my excuse. so updates might be less frequent. buhh i m writing them.**

**i still can use the computer i just can't go on the internet. so ill rite them and post it from school. its all good. buhh just a heads up as to why my updates are very slow. and im working a new story.. so i hope yew guys will enjoy that one as well.**

**right this moment im working on the next chapter. sorry for the wait.. im going to post it sometime before Saturday. im still tweaking it a bit. i want it to be purrfect. haha. so once again sorry for the wait. ****  
**

**PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ME!! i wont let yew down.**

**just hold on to yewr underwear. i promise yew the long waits will be rewarded/(:**

**Love you lots!!!**

**MelissaMasen**


	10. Im Soory

**Okay so i no its another Authors Note (sorta) and im really soory. The last chapter tht i wrote was accidently deleted and i have to re write it, i no its been forever, and im really sorry. But i will give you guys a sneak peak of what will happen:**

(heres what happened in the last chapter)

I got a little frightened and looked at Alice with worry in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Love, Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett is Rose's boyfriend." "Nice to meet you jasper-" "Ahhhemm" Emmet looked at me and up to the ceiling, and then back down at the table. "And Emmett, it's a pleasure to meet you again" I said smiling at him. A small smile crept up to his face "Same here darling, it is also a pleasure meeting you" he said in a perfect British accent. I couldn't hold back my laughter, neither could Alice or Rose.

_Brrrriiiinnngggg!!!_

Edward stood up first and walked away. "Don't worry Bella, Edward always has a stick up his butt" Emmet snickered.

* * *

Chapter 8

He does? I found myself asking myself. "Last time I saw him, he didn't seem so arrogant" I huffed. I guess they found that funny because they just busted out laughing.

As we started walking out of the cafeteria Mike jumped up and followed us like a dog, he was right behind us, as if he was talking to us. Emmett gave a nod to Alice and Alice just smiled right back at him.

"So, what class so you have next Bella?" Jasper asked. I took out my schedule and looked at it. "Biology, then I have gym last period"

"Me too!" we all turned around and looked at Mike. He turned red and acted as if he was talking to someone else in front of him. "Ya buy me one to" his voice was shaky. He was obviously embarrassed and ran to class. That started another round of laughter. I didn't notice that I started to cry until Emmett told me.

"Bella.." Laughing "are you..." More laughing "Are you crying" his booming laughter made me laugh even harder, to the point where I was clutching my torso, as if it would fall apart from laughing do much. "She turning tomato red!" They all started laughing harder, but I didn't care. Just being around these people made my day SO much better. Teachers and student just kept looking at us, as if we were on crack or something.

"Ahh Bella, your something, see you later" "hey do you want to meet our parents today, maybe we could stop by house before we go hit the stores" Alice was beaming with excitement, there was no way I was going to be able to turn her down.

"Sure, and maybe we could stop and get something to eat later" I was feeling like eating pasta. Maybe there were some good restaurants there.

"Ya, sure" and with Alice and the others left for their classes. I was looking around and didn't know where I was, so I pulled out my map, and saw that I was halfway across the school from my next class. I t started to sprinkle a little so I zipped up my jacket. I hope Charlie wouldn't mind me going out the second day I got here.

I picked up my pace and saw that most students where in their classes already, there was only a few still walking. I actually made it to building 8 with hurting myself, I was shocked, and for once I didn't fall.

* * *

**you guys im really soory, i know its not much, but this is all that saved,(well it was my first draft, and the completed one was deleted) i was so mad, i started crying..**

**ill be sure to update this week. im working on it, and it'll be up soon.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"Edward! just stay away from me, i can't take your constant mood swings any more!" i was fuming over the fact that he just blew up in my face.

"Bella.. im sorry, it's just that, i don't want anything to happen to you, Bella i think im in lo-"

I wasn't able to hear the rest of Edward sentence. I dropped the phone and then all my senses where cut off, someone had wrapped something over my eyes, and covered my mouth with their hands.

"Don't Move or ill hurt you" Someone whispered in to my ear. My heart dropped when recognized that voice. It was the same voice who hunted my dreams. The next thing i know, i was being smashed against the wall. And everything from there went black.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed that. I promise( cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye) that ill be updating soon!!**

**once again soory for inconvenience.**

**Oh and soory for all the misspelled words**

**Love you guys so much!**

**MelissaMasen**

**P.s. i have a poll up on my page. regardeing my stories. Please vote!!!!(:**


	11. BREAKING NEWS PLEASE RAD!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TO MY OLD READERS (meaning you already read my story)**

First of all, I want to say sorry. I will not be continuing this story as is. I'm going to go back and change quite a few things. Like this will no longer be a vampire/human story. Its going to become an all human story. I am very very, very, VERY sorry. As you can see I have already changed the summary on the story link. I understand if you become angry at me. i would be angry at me. I feel immensely sorry. The reason behind this whole decision is because there is so much I want to do with the story, but I feel like some of the things that I already wrote hold me back. Like Edward and his family being vampires, or Bella never actually telling Renee the truth. These little things are keeping me from leading the story to where I want it to go. I hope you understand. I will be re-writing the story as close as possible to the current one. So if you want to read the new story (which I hope you do) please do. But if your too mad at me for deciding to change it randomly and do not want to read the new story, I understand you and its okay. I was going to delete the whole story and then start again new but I believe you guys deserve an explanation. You guys have been nothing but wonderful to me throughout the whole story (well so far). And I want to thank everyone who supported me in any way. You guys made me so happy(: I feel so terrible about doing this to you guys, but I just can't continue it, the way it is. Hope fully you can forgive me. And once again I am terribly sorry.

-MelissaMasen

**IF YOU NEW TO THIS STORY**

I am sorry but the new chapter isn't up yet. I've decided to re write my story. The summary on the story link is the official new one. And I ask you not to read the other chapters on here. I will be posting the new chapter up and a few days time under the same title.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the inconvenience.

-MelissaMasen


End file.
